<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Custom-made watch by JupiterGoddess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877138">Custom-made watch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterGoddess/pseuds/JupiterGoddess'>JupiterGoddess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterGoddess/pseuds/JupiterGoddess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Switzerland x reader/OC fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Custom-made watch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A splendid azure sky spans over the city of Bern. A cool, exquisit breeze blows through the streets and I inhale deeply, enjoying the freshness.<br/>
It is spring. Temperatures are still low enough so one has to dress warmly. However, with growing temperatures, more people are coming outside again. As I stroll along the Aare river with my good friend Vash, the personification of Switzerland, we come across happy families who enjoy the splendid weather. Not just families, but lots of other people as well. Not surprising, since it is weekend, a Saturday.<br/>
„Thanks so much for inviting me to a walk“, I say happily, wrapping my arms around his right one.<br/>
„N-no problem“, he mumbles. Do I spot some pink on his cheeks there?<br/>
As long as I’ve known Vash Zwingli, he has been a rather grumpy, seclusive man. I don’t hold that against him, though, especially since I learned about the hard life he has lead until a handful decades ago. I’m just glad he’s beginning to make more friends, among the mortal population of his nation as well. Though I was surprised to receive a call and an invitation to go for a walk. Though Vash is opening up, he never, ever willingly invited anyone out for anything. And for a workaholic like him, it is quite nice to see him take some time off occasionally. Speaking of which…<br/>
„So, how’s work doing?“, I ask him, curious. Though I’d never go into politics myself, I am curious about about what’s going on in the country.<br/>
„Fairly well, I guess“, he replies, suddenly thoughtfull. Then he tells me about some recent things he had to deal with. About some of it, I have read in the newspapers and seen it on the news. While we slowly walk along the inside of the Aare loop, with the beautiful houses of the old town to our left, we discuss those things a little. I really enjoy a good, intellectual discussion, which is why I always like talking to Vash. And his adoptive sister, Liechtenstein, is just the cutest, and smarter than one would give her credit for, young as she looked. I’ve been to cafés in Bern with them a couple of times, and I always enjoyed in immensely. Not just about politics; Vash is very knowledgeable in other areas too.<br/>
After we walk a few minutes in amiable silence, we decide do sit down on a bench with view on the river. The trees around are sprouting the first leaves, but it would still take a while until they’re fully green.<br/>
„How’s Lily?“, I ask into the silence. It has been at least two weeks since I’ve seen her.<br/>
„Oh, she’s absolutely fine.“ A rare smile curls Vash’s lips. „You know that she’s always loved cooking. But last week, she’s discovered her passion for baking, too. At this rate, she might actually be ready to open her own restaurant.“<br/>
I grin. „Hah, that’s so like her! I’m sure her restaurant would be amazing. Maybe she should consider that. It would be packed every day.“<br/>
„Probably, yeah.“<br/>
It warms my heart to actually hear him chuckle.<br/>
Again, amiable silence settles. We watch a couple of ducks floating by in the river below. Then I steal a quick glance at Vash before setting my eyes on the birds again. I can’t help but smile. Seeing Vash this relaxed is a rarity. And since I’ve seen how tense Vash usually is, it makes me happy. The only person I’ve seen him being relaxed around, is Lily.<br/>
Lost in thought, I keep gazing down at the river. Suddenly, a strange sensation rips me out of those thoughts. I turn my head to Vash – and his stunning, forest green eyes bear into mine. The look in them is one I’ve never seen there. I can’t even tell what it is.<br/>
„Uhm… Vash? Is everything alright?“<br/>
„Oh, sure…“ He turns his eyes to the river for a moment. Then he sighs and looks at me again. „I just…“ Another pause. But I guess he always had a little trouble with words, with expressing himself. Then again, we Swiss aren’t exactly open people.<br/>
That is when Vash reaches into his jacket pocket and takes out a small box. „This is for you.“<br/>
Surprised, I take for it. „A gift for me? Whoa… thank so much.“<br/>
I open it – and find the most magnificent watch inside. It is glittering, completely made of some kind of steel. Could it actually be white gold? I barely dare to hope it. But then again, there are some small, round gems spread on the rim of the clockface. So it could actually be white gold. And those gems… are those crystals? They couldn’t probably be diamonds, could they.<br/>
„Do you like it?“<br/>
I look up at the blonde nation in disbelief. „Like it? Vash! I love it!“<br/>
It didn’t seem I could become more stunned. But I am, when a somewhat sheepish smile spread across his lips.<br/>
„Well… just so you know, it is white gold. And those little precious stones? They’re diamonds.“ I feel my eyes widen. Actually, I am in something like shock. But Vash isn’t finished. „And… uhm… I kinda made this myself.“<br/>
Made it himself… I take a few seconds to process those words.<br/>
From our various visits to cafés, I know that Vash has a very own watch-making workshop. And I know that he likes to retreat there and make watches whenever he wants to relax from work. However, as Lily told me, he’s been so busy the past years that he had less and less time to do so. Thus it’s not surprising that I am stunned that he made this gorgeous piece of art for me with his own hands. It means more to me than those highly valuable materials he used.<br/>
That all made me speechless for a very long moment.<br/>
„Uhm… what do you say?“, Vash asks cautiously.<br/>
For a few seconds, I struggle for words. In the end, instead of answering, I do the only thing I could think of at that moment.<br/>
I hug him.<br/>
I simply wrap my arms tightly around him, pressing my cheek against his chest. There’s no other way I know how to express my gratitude. After a few seconds, I feel his arms wrap around me, and my heart explodes with happiness. And that’s how we stayed for a long, long while.<br/>
Eventually, I look up at him and find his cheeks definitively colored pink.<br/>
„Hey… Vash… how did I deserve such a magnificent watch? And you made it yourself no less…“<br/>
The blonde nation gazes at the river for a few moments, probably gathering his thoughts. Then he meets my eyes again.<br/>
„Ah… you see…“ He took a deep breath. „You’re special to me. Maybe you’ve noticed… but aside from Lily, you’re the only person I feel relaxed around. I… I like you.“ Another pause. „Uhm… would you like to become my girlfriend?“<br/>
It didn’t seem possible, but I am even more speechless than before. My thoughts are suddenly buzzing in my head like a swarm of bees. Vash freakin‘ Zwingli is asking me to become his girlfriend? It feels as if my life had suddenly turned upside down. Never in my dreams had I imagined this question to come from the blonde nation. And what about my own feelings? Well… truthfully, I do have a crush on him. As grumpy and reclused he can be at times, he’s still an amazing guy. I could tell from the first moment I’ve met him. One had just to look at the fact he had taken in Lily during a time when he himself had struggled to survive. Despite his rough exterior, he had a heart of gold. So, despite him being rather trigger-happy and quick with the hand at the gun, I have never been afraid of him like other people tend to do. I’ve always found it so sad that barely anyone seems to notice how good he is inside.<br/>
Once I recuperated from my loss of speech, I find my smile again.<br/>
„I’d be happy to become your girlfriend, Vash.“<br/>
What happens next, happens as if by itself. Our eyes fix on each other again. Then, before I even notice, our lips touch.<br/>
It is a moment of pure magic. Vash’s lips are surprisingly soft and warm. Not at all expected of someone who could be so rough at times. Their taste, and his scent remind me of a walk in a forst. I feel as if in a dream. My stomach feels as if filled with butteflies, a fluttering sensation.<br/>
When we break our kiss to catch our breath, I wrap my arms around Vash’s neck in another embrace. I almost never want to let go of him ever again.<br/>
„Thank you, Vash“, I whisper into his ear. „I will treasure this watch from the bottom of my heart. This is the most amazing gift I’ve ever received in my life. A watch made by your hand… it’s invaluable to me.“<br/>
And I mean it. As magnificent as the materials he used are, for me, the most important thing is still that he actually made the watch himself. Specifically for me. A piece that is truly unique, the only one of its kind in the world. A watch of which there exists only this one.<br/>
The arms that wrap around me again show me that I used the right words. A smile steals itself onto my face again. I am too happy to keep it back, though. Just as the next words, that come out of me all by themselves.<br/>
„I can’t wait what my life at your side has in store.“<br/>
The arms wrap themselves more tightly around me.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>